


"The Marshal's Woman"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

The Usual Disclaimer: I don’t own the Character’s.. Just taking them out to play. .I will put them back.

“ The Marshal’s Woman”

Pt. 1

Spring, 1877

 

A cool morning breeze ,blew the Irish lace curtains in the up stairs windows of the long branch  
Just enough to arouse the sleepy redhead… snuggling up as far as she could reach around the large frame  
That lay beside her.. The sun had not yet risen. She was hoping for just a few more minutes…  
She knew it wouldn’t be much longer, before he would have to make his way down the back stairs  
Unknown to anyone to start his morning rounds… ,but for those few minutes Kitty let her thoughts  
Drift back to the long overdue homecoming she had waited for the night before. Matt had been gone for several weeks and she had, had no word. But, true to form she left the light burning in the window, just as   
She has done for many year’s. Slowly she began tracing the lines of Matt’s strong chin…with the tip of her fingernail, and with that came a slight shiver…that brought from her a *Smirk* and a low laugh…  
And before she could make another move, Matt’s Large muscular arm encircled her waist and pulled her a top him. And he began kissing her before she could protest.

How long have you been awake Cowboy? She said. Followed with a slight giggle. Oh long enough!  
As he continued to play…not letting her get out of his embrace… Kit, I thought you’d sleep in today?  
I have to go to the office and fill out my reports…. Maybe we can have Breakfast later?   
Wait a minute Cowboy ..I thought you were gonna tell me about your trip? She asked . Kit I will..  
Rounds and report first… and besides…you kept me busy last night …remember? As he was getting up and looking for his clothes. Is that a complaint I hear? I seem to remember a certain cowboy that was a bit anxious to get me out of my dress…last night so much that I need new buttons. The big man’s face went all flush…! With a sheepish smile. Then she said …Oh, ok I have an order to do.. so I’ll see you when your done. Oh, and if you think I didn’t notice the new cut on your side Mister…your wrong! Make sure you stop and let Doc take a look at it? Kitty just smiled and raised a brow. Matt knew better then to argue.  
….Yes Mame’…As he put his hat on his head, he collected kitty up in his arms, what started as a soft kiss  
Slowly worked into a deep Passionate one….One that was as hungry as the night before! Keep that up and we’ll never get out of here! Kitty, Did I tell you how much I missed you? Yeah, Cowboy. I missed you too.

Later, Drinking coffee with Doc, Kitty mentioned that she was worried that Matt was hurt, but , that he  
Probably wouldn’t say anything? But Doc reassured her that he had been to see him and that Matt would be fine. Just a minor cut. And bruising. But, Yes young lady…. He know he can’t hide anything from you.  
Placing her hand a top Doc’s…and laughing…Doc, how about another cup of coffee? I need to run to the bank.. I’ll be right back. While Kitty went thru the batwing doors, Festus met her… Good Morning Miz Kitty…Morning Festus she said. Go on Join Doc for coffee, it hot. I’ll be right back.. She continued.  
I got a letter fur Matthew…. It Important! Now , how would you know that Festus? Barney says so…  
I figured he’d be here? No, he’s at the office, reports…she said? Well Doc and I are gonna have breakfast with him so, if you want you can leave it…. Just then she went to the bank.

Festus and Doc were having their usual squabbles.. when Matt walked the Long Branch doors…  
Shaking his head…Now what are you two up too? Matt he’s into your mail again ..Doc joked.  
As he swiped his mustache…Oh, that‘s right you can‘t read…! Oh you ol‘ scudder…  
Matthew it just so happens….Barney over at the telegraph office told me what was in this here letter.  
And it sounds important…like I told Miz kitty…as he fiddled with his vest. Shaking his head,,,,  
Does everyone in Dodge know what’s in my mail before me?   
Well, Before it old news…Maybe you’d better read it Cowboy, Kitty said smiling as she walked up behind them all in the midst of the conversation. Matt opened it and began to read…Looking up just slightly…  
Watching for Kitty’s expression…Where to this time?…and how long? Kitty it not what you think…!  
I’ve heard that before!, Where to Topeka ? Abilene? Mexico…Perhaps? No, Kitty Washington.!  
Washington??? She said . What on earth?… Now Kitty….Don’t you Now Kitty Me! Kitty…   
It’s not a Job…It’s an Invitation…From the President. Matt said . What? The president?  
Oh Matt you mean , President Rutherford B. Hays wants you to come to Washington?  
Yes, It seems that , there’s a formal Ball being given in the President’s Honor…and they have seen fit to Invite lawmen from all over the country to attend. Well, Matt Kitty started.. with her hands on her hips  
Your reputation deserves to be recognized , you have given your life and so much to this country.  
I think it’s only fitting that the people in Washington and The War Department, take notice to your sacrifice. Now, Kitty?…Don’t go overboard…his face slowly turning red. I have to give them a reply…  
So, let’s go eat.. then I’ll stop and send a letter.. Doc swiping his mustache.. and smiling.. Nothing bothers  
Your appetite does it? Doc and Kitty broke into laughter…all three walk out of the Long branch arm in arm.

 

Later that week , Kitty was going thru her usual routine at the end of the night….Sam, go on…  
Leave this for morning…your tired.. It’s been a long day. Sure thing Miss Kitty! Good Night.  
I’ll Lock up Sam , go get some sleep….slowly Kitty climbed the stairs.

She changed into a pale blue lace gown. One she ordered special all the way from France…  
It was soft and fit very snug to her form….she also sprayed on some new perfume.. a light vanilla scent.  
Then came and sat at the dressing table, and began to pull the pins from her hair. Just then she could hear  
The heavy solid footsteps on the back stairs and the key turn.. and then…in the doorway stood her ….  
Big Cowboy!…Standing Tall….Matt just smiled at the vision before him… without a word, he hung his hat on the peg…gun belt on the chair, took off his boots and put the in there usual position and gently slid in behind her on the chair…replacing his fingers for hers removing each pin. letting her soft copper curls  
Drop one by one running his fingers thru them. Slowly sliding them to the side, so as to give him the advantage to nibble at her neck. Without saying a word her turned Kitty…to him so to kiss her starting with her jaw line ,down her neck to her shoulder.. and when she couldn’t take it anymore…Kitty angled herself so to fully give him, an unencumbered complete kiss , starting with gently biting his bottom lip Gently sliding her tongue across his lip still he pulled her to him taking her up in his arms. .up off the chair…swinging her up into his arms. Trying with not much success, her words were mumbled..  
Matt your back!… I need you now Kitty.. Ok, ok but put me down… He gently stood her by the bed  
First slide off her robe.. Then slide the gown off her shoulders…”Honey “..You are Beautiful!  
While he continued to kiss at her shoulders… Kitty lost all control!.. And began to tare at Matt’s shirt…  
No longer taking the time to work at each button…? She just tore it apart… “Hey Woman”!?   
We’re even Now…For the next several hours they indulged in the pleasure of one another. Until exhausted!

Lying in one another’s arms… Very sleepy… Matt Brushing the curls from Kitty’s face.. and kissing   
Her forehead , said, “Miss Kitty, Would you do me the honor…of accompanying me to the President’s Ball?” Oh Matt, Quickly she sprung up to a seated position, do you mean it? Oh Cowboy , I’d Love too.  
She began kissing him all over his face….ok…ok… Let’s get some sleep…..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Continue to Part 2

“The Marshal’s Woman”

The Train Whistle Blew…The conductor shouted “ALL ABOARD”……….. Matt And Kitty were sitting comfortably in the passenger car… leaning in Closer.. Kitty whispered “ I never thought we’d get on this train with out any mishaps” .. with a slight giggle. Matt , shifting slightly sideways ..and smiling at his beautiful traveling companion ..”Kitty I never thought we get off the Depot walkway with all the bags you had?” just then ,he felt her elbow.. in his ribs.. OH you!.. That’s not funny.. A lady has much more needs then you men. Smiling at him every so softly. With His sheepish smile… Sure they do! Before, Kitty could say anything The conductor approached them , Marshal ,Mame’ tipping his hat to Kitty I just wanted to let you Know … They will be serving A light brunch in the dining Car if you are interested?.. And Marshal, you will be able to send off a telegram when we get to our next stop!. Thank You that will be fine.. Matt replied

 

During their brunch…Kitty watching Matt’s demeanor… ok Cowboy.. What is It? I have known you far to long not to be able to read your face and know when something is bothering you? Setting his Hat down beside him, sipping his coffee… “Kitty it’s nothing”…Oh No ! That’s Not good enough… Kit, really it’s nothing. You know I don’t like these fancy events? Matt You’ll do Fine, You’ll see, you’ll make them see.  
And besides this is time for us to get away from Dodge alone? Your right, Let’s just enjoy ourselves.  
Kitty just watched the expression on the big man face…knowing there was more to his concern then being uncomfortable with a fancy Party.

First Stop… St. Louis! .. Kitty, I’m going to send a telegram from the station here. Be right back ..  
Telegraph office was only a few steps from the train so, Matt , wrote out his message to his contact in Washington.:

 

Senator D.M. Frost  
C/O Windsor Hotel  
1842 16th St.  
Washington D.C.

Senator, will be arriving Thursday 12:00 Noon, Stop. All Plans are in Order .Stop.  
Will contact you on arrival. Stop. Matt Dillon U.S. Marshal

With that Matt handed the telegram to the clerk and turn to leave , only to crash into a young woman just outside the doorway, with a large armful of Dress and Hat boxes…fumbling to grab what he could.. And  
And apologize for not seeing her.. The large man was at a lose for words? The young lady not being very amused, having quite an attitude about her … this making Matt very uncomfortable. Only to be saved be his lady. With nothing but a sheer Smirk… kitty very swiftly glided him away from the situation before the young woman could continue to go on and on about how inconsiderate it was of him to knock her things  
Loose from her arms. Cowboy, I think it is time .. For our train to leave.. And a good thing too.  
As, they walk away…Matt continue to survey their surroundings….

 

As the Train pulled out, Matt and Kitty settled in to a relaxing and comfortable lounger that was in a special car the Conductor had taken them to. Where they could enjoy drinks and relax for the remainder of their  
Journey. Kitty gently snuggled closely next to Matt, and he slowly wrapped his long Muscular arm around her shoulders, so that she could rest her head on his chest. With his other hand , lightly he brushed the few  
Wisps of curls from kitty’s forehead and placed a soft kiss…Holding the kiss there and then whispering….  
“Kathleen, I Love You….” Don’t ever forget that… And in her soft but deep Sultry voice ..”I won’t Cowboy”…I Love you Too”  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Continue to PT.3

“The Marshal’s Woman”

 

The sound of the Train whistle blowing was a sign that it was High Noon and that they were arriving in Washington D.C. After such a long Journey both Matt and Kitty were looking forward to stretching their legs and exiting the train. Well Cowboy, I don’t know about you but, a nice hot Tub sounds real good to me right now!…. Looking over her shoulder.. as he was checking to make sure they hadn’t left anything behind. Kitty the Hotel is only a few blocks, we’ll be there in no time. Senator Frost arranged a carriage for us, it should be here waiting to take us to the Windsor Inn. Just as they stepped off the train, there was a driver holding a sign that read “M. Dillon” Matt waved to the man , help him load their bag, and help Kitty into the carriage. Mr. Dillon , My name is Arthur Kane, I will be your driver while you’re here in Washington Sir. I do hope you , and the Lady enjoy your Stay? As he tip his Hat to Kitty.  
Thank You, I’m Sure we will, and Kitty echoed Matt’s sentiment .

 

Oh, matt Just Look how Lovely it is here this time of year?…. The Apple Blossoms are in Bloom.  
It just smells so wonderful! We must find time to go for a walk?… Can we? Can We?  
Excuse Me ,Sir ,Mame’?… Le Droit Park , is less then a half mile from the hotel. And is a beautiful  
Park this time of year. Kitty , Smiled at the Cheerful man ….Thank You Mr. Kane…Oh , Mame’  
Please, Call me Arthur, ok, Arthur.. Matt, Maybe we can go for a walk this afternoon..? Snuggling up   
Close ..

 

The large White Carriage pulled by 2 horses, arrived in front of the “WINDSOR INN”…..!  
A Lovely Haven Of European Charm….In the Heart of Washington D.C.

Two Bellmen approached to take their bags, and the Doorman, Offered to Help Kitty Down…  
Thank You, My Dear man! My Pleasure Mame’ I hope you enjoy you stay.. I’m sure we will .  
Matt Joined Kitty, placing his hand at the small of her back to guide her though the large  
Double doors. Just into the entrance.. they both stopped.. Oh, My.. Matt this is Beautiful!  
Elegant! That it is Kitty… she tilted her head ever so slightly ..with a small smirk…  
We’ll be fine cowboy! Matt, rolled his eyes and said ..yeah, ok.. lets just get checked in.

At the Desk, the Clerk greeted them.. “Welcome to the Windsor Inn” How may I help You?  
I have a reservation I believe?…Matthew Dillon. Hmmm, Dillon, Dillon.. oh, ok here we are  
You are with the President’s party? Yes I believe we are. Yes Sir. I will have the Bellmen take your bags. Is there anything special I can do for you Marshal? No, Thank You. Just call if you need anything  
We’re at your service. Oh, Marshal, There is a Message that was left for you… Here you go..  
“Matt…? It’s from Senator Frost, just letting me know , he has already arrived and wants to meet with me  
After I get settled. “Kitty, ?… I hope you… and before he could finish…Kitty, jumped and said: Matt Go on.. I know you have things you need to do while we’re here.” It’s ok, I’ll be fine… Why don’t you find out where the senator is and I’ll get us settled in… I did want to get into a hot bath anyway! With a raised Brow and a side smile. Now Kitty, I was Hoping you’d hold off on that till I could join you? Now, now,  
Cowboy…what would all these fancy Washington types think about such a Thing?…followed by a slightly muffled deep laugh…. I don’t care Let’um find their own Woman!…with that Kitty couldn’t contain the   
Laughter that came out ..so Matt, quickly… shuffled her to the stair case ,laughing right along with her.

 

Senator Frost, How are you? Marshal, Good to see you again. Can I get you a Drink…Sure, that would be nice. The senator motioned to the waiter in the dining room of the Hotel where they were seated… to bring them two drinks… and preceded to tell Matt that they would be joined by several other gentlemen.  
Matt, we need to discuss a few issues while we are here in Washington. Matters of big importance’s  
To the state of Kansas. And this involves You in a very Big way! Looking very serious …  
As to what he had just heard… Matt , replied: How so, Senator? Oh, He they come now …

Three gentlemen approached the table where Frost and Matt were seated … Matt, May I introduce:  
Senator Henry Wilson, from D.C., and you may know these two Gentlemen, Senator’s, Robert freeman,  
From Topeka, and Senator George Fowler ,from dodge , Ford Co. Matt quickly answered yes, george and I have known each other for many year’s as well as Bob , How are you Both, Were Fine matt they both replied…and senator Wilson It’s a pleasure.. Call me Hank, all my friends do…Ok Hank! What are you Men having? Waiter? Now , Frost getting back to the conversation.. We were just discussing the issue  
In Kansas. Or were about too. Matt, Said Frost , There’s a Railroad Company, that wants to run track  
Through Kansas, And we need you help? Crunching his brow ..slowly matt looked around the table…  
Why do you need my Help? Matt, Frost replied: They want to come right through your part of the State!  
Matt’s Back Strightened…and shoulder’s squared.. What are we talking about here? Matt ,Fowler , Quickly jumping in, The cattlemen association ..is interfering and we need you to intercede ?   
Matt Pushed back from the table, Wait one minute.. This Is My Town Your Talking about Here!!!  
And the Homes of a lot of Families! Do You know what your asking me to do? The Cattlemen association  
Is there to protect all the Farmer’s and Rancher’s that have sunk the Lives and their Savings into there land  
And not you and some railroad to come along to push them out .. And tear it all up! NO! I won’t have any part of this! But Matt, Fowler tried to interject…But to no avail…Matt wouldn’t hear any of it.  
Excuse me Gentlemen…And He got up and left the table… Fuming!

 

As matt, storm through the lobby.. towards the Staircase…Again he surveyed the room around him  
Not sure what it was he was looking for?…. Just a Feeling?

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Continue to : PT.4

“The Marshal’s Woman”

 

Taking deep Breaths, as he took his time climbing the stairs, wanting to calm himself before reaching the room., knowing full well just how easy Kitty reads every emotion on his face? And right now ,the last thing he wanted was to talk about what just happened or how angry he was. All he wanted to do was settle in and relax. And the thought of that nice hot Tub Kitty had mention did come to mind…somehow , soaking in a nice hot tub with his arms wrapped around her voluptuous Body…seemed to have quite a remarkable effect on him. With that … Matt,’ s stride began to get longer..

 

As, he approached the Door of his room he could hear a light humming… very gently turning the key as not to make much noise, he entered the room to find no one… very surprised.. He looked around.. but still No one! So he began removing his clothes, and being so exhausted just Grab a pillow, propped it up and fell back onto the Hugh bed …

Suddenly , he heard a slight noise. .staying still ..not sure what he heard? Then very slowly open one eye..  
Standing at a Door that he didn’t even realize was there… propped up against the frame , wrapped in a very thin loose Rope, was Kitty…With a very Seductive Smile…”Hello Cowboy…Water Warm and ready.. Coming in?” Without missing a beat.. Matt was up off the bed and right behind her.. ”Yes Mame”!

Sinking down into the Hugh Tub … and cradling Kitty up against him.. The two just relaxed for what seemed like forever…”kit, how did you get in? giggling softly.. Silly , the joining door. Matt all these Hotels have them. With a Smirk, and reaching back to caress his face…The desk clerk, gave me the key.

What do you say, We get Dressed and go find some food…I’m Starving!….Kitty The Reception for all the Senator’s and Guest starts in Two Hour’s …Yes, But Matt I haven’t eaten since the Train this morning…  
Look, I’ll get you something for a snack to hold you over.. how’s that sound? Oh Alright, and she just shook her head. I thought you’d be starving by now. I’ve had other things on my mind… then he realized maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. With that.. Kitty turned and looked at Matt and with a curious look and curled Brow.. Other Things? Such as? Oh Nothing , ..and he finished getting dressed…Matt, That’s the Second time now that you , tried to tell me …that nothing’s bothering you, Now What is Wrong? And don’t try telling me it’s nothing!.. I know you too well Mister! Your starting to worry me. See , There nothing is wrong and your starting to worry. Kitty I’m Fine. I’ll go find the room steward and get you a snack . Then we’ll get ready for the reception.. Ok? Oh, Alright ..

Everyone began gathering down in the Reception Room, of the Windsor Inn, it was to welcome all the   
Senators, Govenors , Lawmen and spouse’s /or guest . It was a Very elegant Buffet and Cocktails   
All the Men wore Black Tie and the Woman were Dress in Beautiful Gowns . A Bit stuffy for Matt’s taste.  
All the Men with there cigars and Brandy sniffers and the Women all clustered chattering about who did what and who was wearing what? When Matt and Kitty Entered the Room, Most of the Women of Course  
Stopped to see who the Big man was and wanting to know everything they could about him….especially who was the woman with him…Hoping she wasn’t his Wife? And When The Men in the Room Saw Kitty   
Well!… They were also …Hoping She wasn’t His Wife!…? She wore a Beautiful, Pale Violet, and White  
Satin.. Gown that fit her upper Body Like a Glove, and the shirt flowed soft and wide… Cut in a Round Neck, where she wore a String of precious Pearls with a sparkling Purple Jewel , her hair was lifted in soft curls, with small light wisps on the sides of her face and light bangs, She wore a New French perfume,   
Which was one of matt’s favorites.

 

Senator Wilson, was the first to approach them…Matt, your holding out on us My dear Man…!   
Who May I ask is This Vision of Beautiful? Matt Smiled With Pride, “Senator , May I introduce:  
“Miss Kitty Russell”… The Senator , reached for kitty’s hand and Kissed it , continuing to hold it  
Saying : be careful ..Matt , I’m Tempted to steal this beauty away… Matt just rolled his eyes and smiled at Kitty. With that Kitty , very quickly pulled back her hand, leaning in to Matt …A Bit Creepy!, Hum?  
Kit, You’ve dealt with worse… Yeah! I know…Let get a drink

Matt walk to the bar to get Kitty and Himself a drink, and as he waited, a small voice ..sounded behind him  
Well, You Again? I hope your not going to knock me over here like you did in St. Louis? Excuse me?  
Matt turned slowly to see who was talking and it was no other then the young lady that he had bumped into at the St. Louis Station. Look Miss I’m Sorry about what happened. I didn’t see you. I don’t know what else I can say? She was a delicate Young Lady very petite, about 25 yrs. old Long blonde Hair. Light Green Eyes. And a big bright smile. That ‘s when she chose to smile. What’s your name Big man?  
Matt Dillon. I’m My Name Is Emily.. You Can Call Me Emme’ Look Miss … It’s Emme’ she interrupted  
Ok, Emme’ it’s nice to meet you but, I got to go. Where you off to in such a hurry? He held up the two Glasses and gave her a strange look… “As I said I got to go” And very Quickly Walk Away!

 

Emily (Emme’) walked back over to where she was talking with a few other women, “ not very talkative”  
His Name Is Matt. Matt Dillon. Didn’t get much more out of him.. But I will .. I don’t give up that easily  
One of the other lady’s just waved her hand and said Oh, Emme’ He’s way too old for you!…. Leave him alone.. Besides he didn’t come here alone… Emme” gave a Strange look and said Really? Who did he come with? Her friend replied, Don’t know her name ,but, She’s a Redhead.. you’ll see her.

Slowly , Senator Wilson, introduced Matt and Kitty around the room, and then he pulled Matt aside,  
Matt I’d like it if we can talk . I know this afternoon you were quite upset with the conversation.  
Maybe we can talk more about this deal? And maybe we can come to some conclusion?  
Senator, I don’t see how that is possible ? I’ve been the Marshal in Dodge city, For over 20 yrs.  
And these People/Families are ..Not just people They are My friends. They Trust, they depend on Me.  
I can’t betray them like this. I won’t.. that’s all there is to it. I’m sorry. It’s a matter of principle.  
And I won’t change my mind! Matt I’m Sorry You Feel this way! I hope you will think about this more?  
And walked away before Matt could reply.

 

Kitty watched Matt and the Senator from a distance.. Knowing full well ..Their conversation , wasn’t   
Something Matt was Happy about. When Matt Finally came back to where She was.. He Look at her and   
Slipped an arm around her and said: Mame’ What are a man’s Chances of taking a stroll with a Pretty Lady such as Yourself in the Moonlight? Hummmmm, That Depends?…What did you have in mind Cowboy?  
Oh, maybe ..sneaking you in the shadows and stealing a KISS….What do you say?  
With that…she wrapped her arm in his and said : chances are Damn Good! Lets Go!   
And if you are real Good …I just might …and she pushed herself up on her toes to whisper in his ear…  
And with that…..His Next response was: Oh …. “FORGET THE MOON”!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Continue To PT.5

“The Marshal’s Woman”

 

It was early Friday Morning, Birds were chirping, Sun was shining Brightly through the window….  
Matt rolled over to snuggle, closer to Kitty only to realize… the bed beside him was empty….  
In surprise , he looked around ..there was no sign of her…then , she coming bouncing through the room  
“Well, you’ve decided to wake up? Have You?…. Kitty, Your Up? Of course…Matt.. It’s a Beautiful day!  
And remember…You Promised.. we could go for a walk in the park.. Oh, Come on…with that she started tossing the covers back off of him .tickling.. and teasing him.. I’ve already been down to the kitchen, and had them make us a basket so we can have a small picnic…A little wine, some cheese.. Come on Cowboy.. it will be Fun! She looked at Matt with a slight Pout.. Ok, Ok, ..we’ll go.. just give me a minute …He looked at her and in one quick movement, grab her wrist, tugged real fast ,spinning her around and tossing her onto the bed…and before kitty could utter a word, Matt had her encircled in his arms and beneath him so that she couldn’t move. “Now that I have you where I want you…” He kissed her forehead, then each eye, then her nose, then Blue stared into Blue…till Fire began to build, in them both….he gently kiss her lips.. Her throat.. then to her neck and both breast…Kitty..? Matt.. I know… I know…. I need you kitty…  
I need You Too Cowboy…. Quickly he peeled off her layers, and then it was flesh to flesh…till they became ONE!

 

The Doorman Held open the double doors as he saw Matt And Kitty coming to leave.. For their walk  
Arthur Kane, was sitting just outside the hotel, he rush to be of assistance.. Where to Mr. Dillon, Mame’?  
Oh, Arthur, Thank You, But we’re Walking …it’s a Beautiful Day.. and we thought we take a stroll to   
Le Droit Park. The Hotel kitchen staff was kind enough to make us a basket., But ,We appreciate, the offer.  
Just a few blocks down ..Matt and Kitty came upon the Park….It was a Spectacular scene…Couples   
Everywhere…Apple Blossoms in Full Bloom… in the center of the Park , a Magnificent Water fountain.  
They found a perfect spot to sit and enjoy the basket of Wine and Cheeses ….  
There was even a man playing a violin.. strolling through the park… playing songs for couples when he would see them together. When he came upon Matt and Kitty , he stopped, and began playing….  
A soft Version of “Let me call you Sweetheart” when he finished , they both thanked the him.  
Kitty noticed Matt was a bit distracted…..but, didn’t want to push him…But she was starting to worry.  
Matt was still having an odd feeling.. and trying to be very aware of their surroundings.

 

While walking back to the Hotel, Matt and Kitty, met up with Emme’ and her group of friends from the reception, the night before. Well, Matt…? Isn’t it? Yes, Good Afternoon Miss ?….It’s Emme’   
And She look directly at Kitty and said , and you would be ? And , Kitty with a very Arched Brow…  
Answered Kitty, Kitty Russell. Well, now that we have that out of the way …ladies, if you’ll excuse us  
We were headed.., but before Kitty could finish, Emme’ jump in saying …why in such a rush?  
Kitty took a deep breath…and Matt put his hand on the small of her back…as a reminder to keep her cool  
As she answered , well, Emme’ We have Plans , before tonight’s event.. so if you don’t… mind?  
Now this time She wasn’t letting this kid get the jump on her….Excuse us, Good…. Bye !  
And They quickly walked away…  
Well, she sure was short? Not to friendly? One of Emme’ s Companion’ s laughed and said  
Come on, let’s just go shopping…your always looking for trouble .

 

When they reached the Hotel, Fowler, Wilson and Frost were all in the Lobby…. Matt, there you are?  
Look Senator’s , I’ve said all I have to say on the Matter and that is that . Fowler, spoke up first…  
Matt, you must look at this from our point of view?….I know what your point of view is…and My answer is still the same.. Now maybe I can’t stop you ,but, Damn it I will certainly try. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me.. Us? Ok, Matt, Miss Russell.. Matt ?… Kitty Please, I don’t want to … Alright, But I hate seeing you so upset like this…? Let’s just go to the room.. Ok, Matt.  
Once in the room, Matt was setting in a Chair, staring out the window.. with a drink in hand  
Kitty come up knelt down before him between his legs…put her arms around his waist, head on his stomach  
Hey Cowboy, Penny for your thoughts ? Ahh, Kitty…! Please Talk to me? I know something is eating at you. It is Kitty.. it is. Tell me about it? He stood her up ..walked her over to the bed….she leaned her back to the headboard then he laid his head in her lap…. Kitty , Senators Wilson, Frost and Fowler along with a major Railroad want to run track through Kansas. And? They want to run it through Dodge City  
Which means, tearing up most of Dodge, and a lot of the Farms and Ranches of the people we Know.  
And they want me to get the Cattlemen Association to stop apposing it. And convince them to go along.  
What? Matt , That’s aweful!… What will happen to all those families?…what will happen to Dodge?  
That’s my point Kit. I have to Fight this thing and Fight for these people. Yes you do! Oh, Matt….  
Can they do this? I’m going to try like hell to stop it.

Two Hours Later

The Carriages were Lining up one by one outside in front of The White House….People from all over  
Filing in , to the President’s Ball!…..It was a Glorious Night! An Invitation Only admittance….  
One by One Couples entered in to the Foyer…they were greeted , by servants to take their Coats, and Wraps……..as they were Directed to the Large Ball Room….Each Couple or individual was announced. This was a Night Like No Other… A once in a Lifetime Night to Remember!

 

As They entered the Grand Ball Room, the Usher, stood with a large Sheet of names, he took the invitation  
Then, he looked around to where everyone was standing, and the Butler began to speak…Our next guest…..

“ Marshal Matthew Dillon and Miss Kathleen Russell”  
Of Dodge City, Kansas

Matt was dressed in a Black Tux &Tail…looking extremely handsome….but feeling very uncomfortable  
Very out of his element… he would just have rather been in his vest and cowboy hat.  
Kitty, was in a lovely Black and Red Satin, Brocade Gown, Cut in a “V” neck showing off her full cleavage  
A fitted bodice, and full shirt with full train. Wearing a beautiful Ruby Necklace, matching ear bobbles.  
Every Eye in the room was on the New Couple ,From Kansas. Matt Leaned down to whisper to Kitty “ Honey, You’re the Most Stunningly Beautiful Woman In The Room”…Kitty smiled back at him.. winked and, whispering back “So Proud to be on the Arm of the Most Handsome Man in the Room, Cowboy…”  
They both, entered the room ..Not aware of anyone else being in the Room….Eyes only on One another.

Moments later …. The final and Most Important announcement, of the evening came ……  
Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention Please? It is My distinct Honor, to Present to you  
This Evening, The Honorary Guest of the Gala Ball Tonight Will you all Join me in a warm Welcome  
Our Country’s Leader, Our Commander in Chief,  
The President of the United States  
Rutherford B. Hays & First Lady Lucy Ware Hays

The entire room applauded, This was a Night of Nights.. A Big night in Washington…. A gathering of more then just a party. As the Guest mingled Senator Wilson, approached Matt and Kitty accompanied  
By the President and First Lady, Mr. President.. May I introduce, Marshal Matt Dillon of Dodge city, Kansas. And Miss Kathleen Russell. It a Pleasure Marshal, and Miss Russell, Matt Shook the President’s hand while Kitty exchanged Greetings with Mrs. Hays…Miss Russell the senator has told us so much about the two of you and Your town in Kansas, Please Call me Kitty, that’s fine ..well, call me Lucy. Then the President took kitty’s hand and kissed it Looking at Matt . You’re a Lucky man Marshal, I’ve learned early on, it is Wise to have a Good woman by your side. They all exchanged small laughter and then The first lady leaned into Kitty and said , why don’t we ladies…go fine Ourselves. Some refreshments…and let our men talk? What is your Pleasure Kitty? Well, I always enjoy a Good Napoleon Brandy. Well, now..  
A lady that knows her Brandy…! Kitty lightly smiled at Mrs. Hays.. Yes I do Kitty, I try Not to involve myself into much politics ,but now and again My dear Husband and I …well we do on occasion …have our discussions …and I understand the Marshal has some concerns? Would I be correct? Yes You would at that Lucy. Kitty , I hope I’m not talking out of school, by asking about the Marshal’s feeling on this, But woman-to- woman,… you strike me as a woman who don’t sit in the back ground much? With a Smirk,  
Mighty preceptive of you Lucy ?, Dodge city, and any city West of the Mississippi, is not like it is here back east. I grant you it’s come a long way in the last 20 to 30 yrs. Or so , but not with standing a aweful lot of hard living, from the families. Farmers, Ranchers etc. These families are our friends, and they trust Matt, He couldn’t betray them with what these men want him to do? Matt is a man of principle and Honor  
And pride! He don’t just wear that Badge ,He believes it and what it stands for! Kitty, wait a Minute….  
Hold on…I’m not trying to change your‘s or The marshal’s Mind. I’m on your Side. I agree with you.  
Is there anything I can do to help? Oh, Lucy, I really wish there was? Kitty, your forgetting, I have the ear of the President of the United States….! Hummmmm well now that you Do! And with that came one of kitty’s famous Laughs…and Lucy Happily Joined in!

 

The two women rejoined the group, the festivities were blooming…Kitty even managed to get Matt on the Dance floor several time. Which wasn’t difficult, when he had his favorite Lady in his Arms.  
While several, of the men were together.. Emme’ slowly worked her way over and slipped her arm around Matt’s waist and whispered…I have a Free dance on My dance card Marshal. Shall We? Matt looking Stunned…Oh, Emme’ I ..I…. Oh, Now Matt Don’t tell me you don’t dance, why I saw you several times tonight. Yes, but…I..I Oh, Come on I won’t bite you….Matt not sure what to do …But, was thinking ,  
“Yeah, You might not, But can’t be to sure about Kitty?” as he rolled his eyes. But figuring, he couldn’t get out of it…went ahead and danced with her.. hoping to just get it over with. But, doing his best to keep her at arms length. Senator Wilson Approach Kitty, and reaching for her hand.. Miss Russell, May I have this dance? It seems the Marshal is preoccupied.? Oh, well in that case.. why not? Kitty was already aware.. of the situation with Matt and Emme’ As they were Dancing, Sen. Wilson decided to   
See how much Kitty knew about the issue going on in Dodge? So, Miss Russell The marshal is one stubborn Man when it come to Dodge. Would you say? How so Senator? He doesn’t like change much.  
Change? Oh, Come now Miss Russell, You don’t strike me as a simple woman. I believe you are well aware of what I’m referring? Senator if you are so sure of that?.. what is it you hope to gain by talking to me about this? Gain? Who says I looking to gain anything? Now , remember you’re the one who said I’m not just a simple woman. Senator I think I’d like to sit now. Miss Russell, I didn’t mean to offend you…  
Oh, you haven’t…..Finally Matt, escaped Emme’ grasp ..and came to Kitty’s side.. What was that all about?  
Oh, Nothing. Kitty… The senator was just Fishing…. But in the wrong pond. Matt, You have a good ally in your corner…. I know and I appreciate that sweetheart.. I do …thank You! Chuckling softly…thank You Cowboy,! but I didn’t mean me….who then? Lucy Hays. Your Kidding?….Nope. Tell you about it later. Oh, excuse me a minute kitty, Govenor Harvey’s here I want to say hello….sure ok.  
As, Matt walked away…Emme’ approached Kitty….Hello, Kitty.. is it? Hello Emme’ …You know.. Matt is a Very good dancer? Yes, I Do Know!….But, he really doesn’t enjoy these dressed up affairs.  
And just where did you pick up that little Tid-bit of information?….eves dropping hummm? I guess you needed a few more year’s of that Charm school you were away at all these yrs.? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? Keep your voice down Dear it not very lady like….And your telling me about being a lady.? Daddy, knows all about what you do in Dodge. Oh, sweetheart, That is no big secret.  
I run the” Long branch Saloon”…and have for a long time…did you think you were going to hold that over My head?…..laughing at Emme’ which only upset her more… Honey you have to get up mighty early to   
Get over on me . I’ve been around much to long to play your little games. Emme’ just stormed off!  
Lucy Hays, and Martha Fowler walked over wanting to know what had just happened.. kitty just laughed.  
Little girls and their silly games.

Martha Fowler , mentioned that she thought Emme’ and some of these your who came from previledge   
Lives sometimes think they can just take what they want with no conscience ..Kitty, You should be careful  
I think she has her eye on Matt.? Kitty, just Smiled, Martha, I’m not worried. Your are an awefully trusting soul Kitty. Martha, Your Right when it comes to Matt I am!

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Continue To Pt.6

“The Marshal’s Woman”

 

With the President’s Gala Ball Lasting well in to Night, Matt and Kitty figured on Sleeping in.  
But A messenger, Knocked.. at around 8’00 am. With a urgent note for Matt. They both had planned on having the remainder of the weekend in Washington to them selves, but, now, that was going to change.  
“Matt, what is It? “ An Urgent Message…umm from Senator Frost and Fowler… Last minute, Meeting?  
They want me to be there? They say something has come up… when do you need to be there?  
Ahh, 10:00am. Matt I don’t have a good feeling about this! Kitty don’t worry. It will work out. hey what was it you were going to tell me about Lucy Hays? Oh, Well, she asked  
About what was going on in Dodge, but she already knew…but, she is on our side…! really? Our side?  
Oh you!…you know what I mean…and she wanted to know what she could do to help?.. I wasn’t sure there was anything? ..till she reminded me.. SHE has the EAR of the President! Kitty , have I told you lately…  
I Love you!….well, Not in the last Hour…..laughing her usual deep laugh! I Love you too !  
Cowboy? ….I know Kitty ..I know ….I’ll be careful…. I’ll Meet you for Brunch after or lunch,?  
Sure, go on…or you’ll never get out of here….

 

After, Matt had gone….Kitty decided to go to the dining room for coffee…..again she ran into Emme’  
Well, If it isn’t Our Wild West Madam? Good Morning to you too Emme’ ….Honey aren’t they your friends over there waiting for you?…don’t keep them waiting , not very polite. Besides I’m waiting for some. Who?…That’s none of your Business! Just then , Martha Fowler, and Caroline Freeman walked in  
And saw Kitty sitting alone, and came over ..Kitty there you are…Martha, Caroline. I hope we’re not too late? Oh No Not at all …Miss …? Emme, Here was just joining her friends. Isn’t that right Dear?  
With that, Emme’ with a Huff!.. turned a stumped away. Ladies.. Thank You. We thought you may need the save? That Girl is ..what should I say…and just then the three woman look at one another and laughed.

Kitty Caroline. .began…I ‘m not sure how to say this ,but, last night.. ..quickly Martha stopped her ..Caroline don’t! Kitty ..Arching her brows…Don’t What? Caroline What is it? ..well , I don’t know quite  
How to say this , but, last night ..?….Last night What? Go on just say it? kitty was now curious….  
Of course she was sure it was the normal gossip…. Well, is it true you’re a “Business Woman”  
Kitty just began to Laugh out Loud…the two woman were shocked…. Why Yes! Yes I Am!  
Caroline and Martha lowered their voices to a whisper…Kitty?…you admit it? Sure.  
I am the proud owner of “The Long branch Saloon” in Dodge City. But people…say ….  
Ladies….I really have no interest in what people have to say! I have My Business, I am a Tax payer.  
And a Law abiding citizen . I haven’t ordered yet , and I understand. they have the most fantastic  
Sweet rolls! Giving the two woman a pleasant smile.

 

After coffee and sweet Rolls, Martha and Caroline went on about their way….and as Kitty was about to leave, Two Men approached her in the Lobby… one on either side of her…“Miss Russell”?  
Yes? I’m Kitty Russell… Who are You? But …that quick…they started walking faster.. pulling her with them. It’s urgent ..you need to come with us….Just as they were out of the sight of anyone, one of the men Hit her hard enough to knock her out!

Meanwhile, Lucy had kept her promise.. To Kitty ..that she would do what she could to help Matt with   
His plan to faulter the plan to run the railroad through the Farms and Ranches of their friends and the Town of Dodge. Once the President saw the plans, he wondered if there weren’t an alternative that would solve this problem? But also didn’t think Lucy should be involved. He never liked her being involved with Politics. But, then again, he knew better then to try to change her mind, once it was made up.

At the meeting , that Matt, agreed to go to…In Attendance ..was Senator’s Wilson ,of D.C. Frost, Fowler, Freeman, all of Kansas along with Governor Garvey, of Kansas and Matt. And a few Representatives from   
The Cattleman’s Assoc. Matt knew them.. And the Railroad Representatives. (2) of them. When the Meeting began one of the Railroad Men, stood and introduced himself, Hello, Gentlemen.. My Name is.. Robert Wellsly, I am here today to lay out for you the plans to expand our railway in such a way ..to bring progress to the Western Part of this Great Country! Now , I understand ..Not all of you are on board with this Plan. …and Gentlemen… I am sorry to hear that.  
But Nothing … Nothing can stand in the way of progress! With that…Matt…Stood up ..and said..

Let me ask you Mr. Wellsly…. When you say Nothing!…Don’t you mean NO ONE? Because , the only thing standing in your way isn’t A THING….it’s PEOPLE! Yes …HUMAN LIFE! FAMILIES!  
And you are?….. Matt Dillon, and do you live in Kansas ..Mr. Dillon? Yes ..And it’s Marshal Dillon.  
I’ve lived and served as Marshal in Dodge City ,Kansas for more than 20 yrs. You are talking about ..  
running through Farms, Ranches, and MY TOWN! ..A Town that has Grown and developed..

While Matt was ripping into Mr. Wellsly…the men from the Cattlemen Assoc. looked shocked…  
Looking back and forth at one another…In the meantime a secretary entered the room and handed A note   
Sen. Wilson, who then directed her to Matt. Marshal, she whispered ..This was left for you.

Before , Matt could open the Note…The door opened again, and in walked The President….  
Excuse me Gentlemen? If you will give me a few moments of your time ..I think I may have a solution that will be satisfactory to everyone in this room? Naturally, they all were willing to listen….

After, looking at the original plan .. The president sat with a member of his staff… and work out a plan that the railroad could Buy some of the Land from the Ranchers and Farmers.. That they needed.. at a fair price   
And , still run their track.. with out losing to much room. And Not have to run through or to close to the town of Dodge City. This seem to make most in the room happy… While everyone was agreeing this was agreeable Matt, began reading his Note……

Marshal, We Won’t Be Betrayed…. We Have ..”Miss Russell”… and unless you turn this around…  
We won’t release her.. And it will be on your head ..whatever happens …!  
Matt quickly looked to see where it came from ,but nothing was on the envelope….

But, he with quick thinking knew who he thought it had to be…  
He turned to the men of the Cattleman’s Assoc….What have you done with her?  
Gov. Garvey, Looked shocked at Matt, …Matt what’s wrong? Matt didn’t respond to him  
Answer me.. What have you Done with Kitty?… God help you ..if one hair on her head has been hurt…  
Matt reached across the table and grabbed one of the men ..you better start talking…Dillon….  
No one is gonna hurt her…we just thought you Betrayed us. How long have You known Me?.. Matt Yelled   
How could you do this to Kitty? Where is she ?… I don’t know.. Kennedy, you’d better start talking ..and fast! Two men went to the hotel this morning…they were suppose to take her to an undisclosed location.  
Matt took off out of the room… Garvey , took off behind him … Matt wait! For what?…and he Left….

 

Kitty woke in a dark room, groggy, raising her hand to rub her jaw…ohhhhh! Wow, where am I?  
It was dark, damp, the last thing she remembered was asking the men who they were and why they were pulling her so fast? Now no one was around….. She managed to get up…it seemed she was in a tunnel of sorts?…..But Why? Maybe this was the bad feeling I had? Cowboy…Where are you?   
I sure hope you day is going better then mine? She began walking thru what looked like a long hall   
Ok, is that light I see?….Great, your in water…couldn’t have worn boots today huh?…  
As she walked further, it became dryer…and more like a walkway…. Ok, Kitty what’d you do fall in a rabbit hole? Must have hit my head ..I’m talking to myself….

 

Matt made it back to the hotel, where he started asking questions, The Clerk at the desk remembered kitty coming down, and heading in the dining room…and the waiter remembered her having coffee and sweet rolls with Martha and Caroline. Then he remembered her talking with Emme’ … Matt saw Emme’ in the Lobby, and she started to approach him , but before she could say a word.. …“little Girl!.. Not Now.”  
The doormen didn’t remember seeing anyone. Not even Arthur. Both feel so bad, and offered to help.

 

When the President returned to the White House, and relayed to Lucy what had happened, they were both very upset that something like this could happen , over such an issue. Lucy was visibly upset.  
Kitty was continuing to walk, not sure where these tunnels/walkways would lead her ,but she didn’t want to remain where she was.. in hopes that she could find an exit? These halls would go uphill and down.. and it seemed like a maze at times…then it came to a point where it was very bright.. and she could see what was   
Like a large metal door. But with no door knob. She began banging on it ..hoping if there were something or someone on the other side?…she could get through…

 

Matt had filed a report with the local police.. But, they said until she was missing longer they wouldn’t look for her. This only angered Matt more. Now is when he wished Newly or Festus were with them.. to help?  
Festus’ skills would come in handy.. About now.

 

Kitty continued to bang and yell on the metal door…. Till her hands were sore. Finally she took off her shoe and banged some more. Then she thought she heard someone on the other side…..  
Light voices?….somebody there? Can you hear me? Can you open this door? If you can hear me , make a sound back? For a second it was quiet….and she began to give in to exhaustion ….ahhhhh! Cowboy.. Please, Find me! She was getting tired….Kitty sat down piling her dress beneath her for comfort…  
Leaning against the wall, I’ll just rest my eyes for a minute… just then she heard a light tapping on the metal…not sure if she really heard it ….kitty jumped up and banged again…and again a return tapping..  
Oh God! Somebody Please, Help Me? I’m stuck in here….Can you open this door? Whoever you are   
I’ll get help… Kitty , breath a sigh of relief… and in a few minute Two large Men Pried the Metal door Open….. Lady…? What are you doing in there?….you a Mess…! I..I don’t know….where here is.  
Come up out of there…one of the men reach to help her, and he sat her on a chair. You all right?  
I…I.. think so…Lady ,you in the underground tunnel. The what? The underground tunnel. Tunnel to where? She ask them…it run all under Washington D.C. . most peoples don’t use it no more.  
Who you is, Lady? My …My Name is Kitty Russell, I’m staying at the Windsor Inn.   
Where am I now?.. and who are you two? Lady, we not gonna hurt you ..we work here for the mister and Misses…you in the basement of the house. The House? The Big House mame’ What?  
We just cleaning from last night party.. and come down here with some trash.. And hear you banging?  
Last Night’s Party? The Big House…You Mean the White House? Yes’ um oh, my?  
What’s your name ?… Jacob ..and he is Jesse Well, Jacob and Jesse…Thank You…So Much for helping me. You don’t know how grateful I am .. You sure you ok mame’… yes I am now. Do you think you can help me up to talk to Lucy…ummm Mrs. Hays?….. Yes, Mame’ Oh…. Thank You

 

Matt , Received a Note from the President asking him to come to the White House,? Meanwhile Jacob and Jesse helped Kitty up to the Kitchen and ..called Lucy …when Lucy saw Kitty and the condition she was in.. she quickly took her upstairs to clean up. Kitty , My Husband told me what happened. .are you alright? Lucy , I don’t know what happened. Lucy Help Kitty Clean up first then began with the story.  
But, Kitty…I did keep my promise…And My Husband …went to the planned meeting…, you mean the one that Matt was contacted about this morning? Yes, that’s the one…Kitty , You stay here and rest, you must be exhausted..? I’ll get word to the Matt that you are safe…….Lucy , Thank you..

Although Matt was determined to search for Kitty… he went to the White House ..After all it ‘s the President…and must be urgent. When he arrived…the Butler let him in and showed him into the Library  
Matt…Thank You for coming so quickly.. I just wanted to offer you my help…in finding Miss Russell  
Mr. President, Thank You….and Thank You for everything you’ve done to help my Cause and for the cause of the people of Kansas. Well, The real thanks Goes to Our Woman. What Sir? Well, while we men had our heads together at the Gala ball last night …Our Woman , Had their head’s together with an agenda  
Of their own. Matt remember what I said to you when we were introduced?…We all Need a Good Woman By Our Side …lol even if we don’t think so! Matt, It’s none of my business but, Miss Russell…she’s   
A Special woman …in your life ..? Am I right…? Matt ..Blushing…Lightly… Yes Sir…. She is at that!

 

A light knock on the door interrupted their talk… Yes. .come in…. Lucy Dear…..  
I’m sorry to interrupt dear but, Oh… This is Perfect! ..What is that Lucy dear ? Marshal…  
Your just the person I was going to talk to my husband about.. and since you’re here.. You’ve saved me a   
Message and Messenger. Mrs. Hays.. I don’t understand…? Oh, Marshal you will….

Come with Me….I have someone who is waiting to see you … Mrs. Hays ..? I was just leaving I have to get back to looking for Kitty… Oh , But that can wait Marshal…Mame’ Excuse me….  
You’ll understand.. just come…as she lead him up the stairs….Matt was so confused…. As was the President…Lucy dear.. What is this all about? Dear, Kitty she whispered is here….. What? Shhhh

In here Marshal…. Mrs. Hays really…just go on…..as Matt entered the Room…he looked around the Magnificently elegant ,room not sure why he was there ..then suddenly ..looking over to the large Bed…  
The Most Beautiful Sight he could imagine…a Sleeping Kitty…her head propped up on thick fill pillows  
With her Amber-copper curls spread across them…a cover thick with down feathers… he want to run and gather her up in his arms but didn’t want to disturb her…a lump swelled in his throat… from the relief  
That he felt… He gently sat on the side of the bed… slid his fingers along her hair…whispering….  
Your safe……AHHHH, Honey…Your safe….I’m so sorry I wasn’t here…Matt placed a soft Kiss  
On her Lips…..What am I gonna do with you…? Kitty’s eyelids started to fludder…and she opened  
Her eyes and looked at Matt with a Loving Smile….and her deep sultry voice:  
Hello Cowboy…..Where You Been?…..I hear you did good today? Ahhh Honey!. .he murmered  
Are you ok? I am Now…. Come here. .hold me? Kitty…I’m So Sorr…uh.. no…. I don’t don’t  
Want to talk about that right now……….. Just Hold Me…Please?

 

Later Matt took Kitty Back to the Hotel, and he filled her in on everything that happened…..  
And she told him about the tunnels…Lucy had explained the tunnels to her…it seemed they were built  
Beneath the city of D.C. and were a way to completely go from place to place without ever surfacing  
But then after a certain time stopped being used. But whom ever the Cattlemen ‘s assoc. Hired to grab her knew about the tunnels.

Later that Night, They went to the dining room for dinner…and once again.. Emme’ thought she would approach their table.. but before she made it that far… Kitty had had her fill.. she look at Matt and Said :  
Cowboy, I’ve got this …She stood from the table….headed straight for Emme’ … and before the young girl could say a word , Kitty ..Grabbed her square by the shoulders…. Honey, You have push, and Push.. as far as your gonna’ You Don’t wanna play with Me…And The Girl Jumped in saying ..” Do you know who My Father is ?” He will see to it that I have whatever I want!… You Look Here…now gritting her teeth…  
I don’t care who your father is ! Emme’ started to yell in the Dining room that her father never says No to her …No Matter What… Kitty …Started seeing Red!…Hauled off and slapped her as hard as she could…  
Now you listen to me little girl…Marshal Dillon and I Are going to sit and have dinner.. quietly.. with no.. I mean No.. interruptions. And you are going to leave us alone.. And we aren’t going to see or hear from you again. .Do I Make Myself CLEAR???? Well, DO I? Emme’ stood there holding her hand on her cheek  
With her eyes filling with tears.. And her mouth wide open…in shock that someone actually had the nerve to slap her ..and in public…. Just then Senator Wilson entered the dining room…looking at the two….  
Emme’ embarrassed …Ran to Him …Crying “DADDY”…She HIT me… and He looked at Kitty.. and at his daughter.. Emily Ann Wilson.. Go Up To The Suite this minute Young Lady.. But, Daddy?…This Minute!.. GO!. .and she ran out of the room…

Senator, …Miss Russell.. Please….I’m not sure I want to hear what took place …And it’s Hank ..  
I had no Idea she was your daugh…. Oh, there are times I wonder how ..I manage to have such a child?  
Kitty trying to hold back a smile…Let me explain. ,Sena….Hank …Miss Russell,. .Kitty I’m sure The slap was well deserved. Matt, I wanted to find you to apologize for everything that happened. And ..Oh, kitty please I hope you are alright?…I’m fine. I hope we’ll be seeing one another when I visit in Kansas? Sure thing …Hank. I’ll Say Good Night…Matt, Kitty…

 

Kitty ready for desert?….Sure…She Stood to leave.. Hey …Desert? Oh, I thought we’d have some in the room?….Sounds good to me….Let’s Go…..

When they got to the room …. Kitty poured them both a drink, while she changed…This has been a long day… She had slipped into a sheer long nightgown as the wind blow through the window the sheer material hugged her curves… her amber curls flowed over her shoulders… now with tiny touches of white…  
Matt still enjoyed brushing it for her….stopping quietly sliding it aside to nibble at her neck. .moving the straps of her gown.. to expose her shoulder …. Pushing them all the way down ..standing her to turn her towards him letting the gown drop to the floor….He still loved her body.. She was still as beautiful to him today as she was the first time they made love…..As she began to undress him.. His clothes hit the floor… Kitty Kisses every inch of his body.. then ..Matt carried kitty to the Large bed Placed her gently in the center…she try to continue kissing his body.. but, he held her hands. . ..Oh no…Not Tonight…  
Tonight Honey…Is all For you….Matt made her night Special as he always did… But , He wanted her to   
Know ………..Tonight. .And Always, She was….His Woman…..

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
Conclusion

“The Marshal’s Woman”

 

Quietly Lying ..Exausted.. wrapped in one another’s arms… A cool beautiful breeze streaming through the large open window. Matt running his hand slowly….up and down Kitty’s back.. While she rubbed her fingertips in small circular patterns on his chest. With a light exhale of breath ..her deep sultry voice whispered in the night…You alright Cowboy? Ummmm, Couldn’t be better, Honey! As he tugged her just a little closer to his body. Kitty?…hummm? We don’t have to catch out train till Monday Morning and…. whatcha’ have in mind? Followed with a giggle…. as she tilted her head to set her chin up on his chest. Well,….I did see a sign…. when we were in the Park about a carnival.. and Ice Cream Social  
Oh, Matt You know I Love Ice Cream….this had Kitty up on her knee’s…Matt now laughing..  
Yeah, Honey …..I know this…That is why.. I thought you’d like to go before we leave….  
Yes…Yes… Ok… can we.. can…shaking his head and laughing.. Kitty, it the darnest things that bring out the child in you! With that…Kitty let go with a full barrel Laugh… Reaching to bring her back to his embrace… Come ‘mere… let’s get some sleep? It’s almost daylight….Good night Honey…Good Night ,My love.

 

Just a few short hours later the sun was shining bright into their room…. Remarkably both Matt and Kitty  
were wide awake.. What a Beautiful Morning? Kitty said, while jumping up to decide what she was going to wear for their outing…being in a very good mood, dancing around the room humming…Matt watching in amuzement …Took a good look at her and finally Said …Oh Boy! …Oh boy What? How does that feel???? Matt walked over to Kitty placing a light touch to her jaw line .. And turning her towards the large Mirror That…?…Matt, it’s worse then it looks…really! Don’t worry.. it will be fine. Matt’s eyes dropped.. Kit, Honey. .I’m.. I. Stop right there…Matt, It’s not your fault.. now please? Let’s just enjoy our day….Placing a Gentle Kiss on her Jaw…Ok, If that’s what the Lady wants …?.. Come’ on get dressed.. This is the best part of the day.. Mister!. HA! This coming from the woman who thinks 9am. is the middle of the night?….. As he walk by her slapping her bottom.

 

Half an hour later , Matt and Kitty arrived at “Le Droit Park” ….it was alive with sounds of Children   
Vendor’s.. Families…Music everywhere…..Walking Arm in Arm…taking in all the wonderful surroundings……A Little Old Man Approached Matt and Kitty…with a large basket.. it was full with Single Red Roses…Very Shyly he looked up at Matt.. and said : Sir, A beautiful Rose for the Beautiful Lady? And the Old Man Tipped his hat to Kitty… Matt Smiled at Kitty and then back at the old Man  
What is your name sir? Ezra.. Is my name, Well Ezra, I don’t want just One Rose for the Lady….  
How about you let me take them all? Ohhh , That is so Kind of you Sir. Matt pulled money from his pocket And handed them to Ezra….And Ezra handed Kitty the Basket . You are a Lucky Lady! Good Day sir.. And again I Thank You. Good Day Mame” Tipping his Hat once again as he walked away….  
Matt ,…these are Beautiful!.. and that was so sweet …raising up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek As they continued to walk they came upon the large Fountain…all the little children were standing around…Matt and Kitty over heard them…. one of the Boys telling another…You have to make a wish then throw the Penny in the fountain. Then the child with the Penny says …Then what? Then the other’s all together said…Then you wait for your wish to come true! Nah.. Uh…The Little Boy ..saw Matt and Kitty standing there so he , looking very serious.. climbs up on the edge of the fountain trying to get closer to see Matt and says.. Hey Mister? Is that True? Matt , Looked over at Kitty and rolled his eyes… Well Son, It’s a Folk Lore, But, Lot’s of people believe in it. So, What do you think? The little guy just looked at him….rubbed his chin.. thinking….well, Sir , I really Don’t Know…Never tried it…so maybe I will…Kitty Began to chuckle a bit. So they watched the little guy close his eyes closed thinking real hard ..then throws the penny.. Saying.. here it goes.. here goes nut in’!  
Then he looked over at Matt and yells …Thanks Mister! ..Kitty smiling,…. Matt, You are so Good with Children.

 

Ooooh, There’s the Ice Cream.. with a Big smile on her face. Ok, Little Girl , Let get you your Ice cream…Matt was laughing ..at the excitement in Kitty. Dodge, only on occasion had festivals that brought in Ice cream Vendor’s . Until of course, later year’s when a couple from the east opened a Parlor. Something Kitty was use to from her trips to St. Louis and New Orleans. They spent several hour walking around the park enjoying the festivities …when they decided to return to the Hotel ..they figured they could rest before Supper.

 

The Hotel’s Dining Room was at full capacity , being it was most of the guest from last night that had come for the special event. Matt , had the Waiter find them a table by the front window’s away from the large crowd. They had both order Cornish hen dinners, and had a glass of wine with their meal.  
Kitty, I must say the food here has been Great. I think I’m gonna miss this when we get back home?  
Laughing .. Kitty answered…You THINK your gonna miss this? Ol’ Joe at Delmonico’s ..couldn’t do this in a million years…. Yeah, Kitty Your right There. I best enjoy this . Cowboy, you talk like it ‘s your last meal? Smiling at him ….with the night moving along.. everyone engrossed in conversation…Including Matt and Kitty…. They fell into their normal routine… their heads together giggling, teasing, laughing ,touching…And as usual Kitty eating from Matt’s plate as well as her own… Matt, has become so use to it ..he no longer say anything… with no warning.. They suddenly sensed someone approaching their table…. Kitty’s Jaw tightened… I Th… Emme’ Quick to stop her ..Look I know what you said, Miss Russell. I had a Long Talk with My Father… I just came over here to ..well, Apoligize… I’m Sorry!  
To The Both of you…I’m Sorry…. With that she turned and walk back to where her Father ,  
Senator Wilson was waiting at the Entrance . Wait for me at the room Emily…I’ll be along….  
Hank Wilson, came over to Matt And Kitty’s table, Matt, Kitty, Hold hold his hat in Hand, If I don’t see you before you leave in the Morning ..Have a safe trip back to Dodge. Matt, I hope we will have a chance to work together again? Me too Hank… And Kitty , It’s Been a Pleasure.. Same Here Hank. Good Bye.

 

Well , Kit, Dessert? Oh, Not Me.. I am sooo Tired…Long day ..Long weekend.. What do you say we call in an early night cowboy? Letting out an exhale …. Yes Mame’! Matt and Kitty Retreated To their room.

 

Monday Morning

 

Matt And Kitty woke early.. knowing they had to check out of the hotel by 9:00 am. And still had to get to the train for the beginning of the Journey back to Dodge. All there bags were ready, and they heard a knock on the door…. Matt answered it ..it was the Bellmen.. Mr. Dillon If your ready Sir.. I’ll take your bags… ? Yes, Thank You. And I’ll go next door and Get Miss Russell’s Bags too? Matt stood for a Moment…Oh, Ok Yes Thank You… when He closed the door.. He walk to the other and said to Kitty  
The Bellman is here for our bags…..Tilting his head.. and rolling his eyes…It’s ok Matt. My Bags are   
Right here on MY BED…and began laughing. Knowing exactly what was going through his mind.  
Kitty was use to the routine of two joining room and the bellmen picking up bags, for discretion purposes  
Before they left the room, Kitty sat down and wrote a Letter , which she had made arrangements to have   
Sent by messenger:

To The President and Mrs. Hays

Dear Mr. President and Dearest Lucy,

I just wanted to take this opportunity to say Thank You ,for everything you have done for us while   
Matt and I were here in Washington as your guest. The Gala Ball Was Wonderful, And a Night   
I will always remember and I know Matt shares My feeling. Also , I know The citizen’s of Not only Dodge city ,but all of Kansas will be forever grateful for what you have done to intercede in preserving the future of their legacy to their families. I do hope that Our lives and paths will cross again in the near future.  
And that someday We will be able to return the favor. And , Dear Lucy , Thank You again…for your Kindness, Friendship and Help when I was in Need. I will never forget you for that.

 

Bless you Both,  
Kitty and Matt

 

As, they were leaving the Hotel, Kitty.. stopped at the front desk, Miss Russell.. Marshall Dillon?  
Sorry to see you are leaving us so soon….Looking at the very serious short man with a Handlebar Mustache  
Kitty , asked, May I leave this Letter with you to send with a Messenger ? Taking, the letter from Kitty’s hand, the Clerk Smiled and said: Why Yes, Miss Russell…That will be no problem. And your Carriage is waiting…Arthur is out front …Matt nodded and said Thank You !

 

As they both exited the hotel, Arthur climbed down , approached Kitty and Matt, Marshal, Mame’  
I do Hope you enjoyed your stay here with us at the Windsor Inn? And Hope you will return as Our Guest  
In the future…? Kitty gave Arthur a Big Smile…Thank You Arthur, and it was wonderful and I do hope to come back again. Matt echoed Kitty’s sentiment…Arthur help Kitty up onto the carriage making sure   
Not to catch her dress. Once they were in…He asked when their departure was…and if they had time …  
He would like to take them on a bit of a scenic route of D.C. Matt agreed, if it was a short one…

 

The carriage, pulled into the train station just a little after 10:00 am. Their train wasn’t leaving till 10:45 am.  
Marshal, Mame’ It’s been a real pleasure to serve you both…Have a safe trip Home. Kitty Took Both his Hands in her’ s Arthur …You’ve been wonderful… Thank You Again! Matt shook his hand and Tipped him before he left. There was a sitting area,, for passenger’s to wait. So , Matt took Kitty in there …  
Kit, I’ll be right back ..I’m gonna’ send a telegram to Doc letting him know we’re on our way and that we’ll   
Be in on Thursday, about noon?… sure Matt I’ll be right here…Promise…  
Matt sent a message to Doc…

Dr. Galen Adams  
Dodge City ,Kansas

Leaving D.C. Monday Morning .Stop. should be arriving Dodge. stop. about noon Thursday. Stop.  
Will send another message if needed. stop. Matt

 

It was about 15 minutes before Matt returned…..when he did.. Kitty with a surprised look….  
Is everything ok? Sure kit ..why? Nothing… she just stared at him for a minute.. then shook her head .  
There were people standing waiting for the train, and while Matt was standing behind Kitty with his arms around…’You know we’re not going to be able to be this free back in Dodge”? Yeah, kit I know..  
So let me enjoy myself…and he squeezed her a bit tighter…and kissed her ear…and once again it brought on a loud laugh….not far from them was a young couple….watching them, the young girl looked at her guy and said: “ Do you think you will still Love me that much when we’re as old as them?” Matt and Kitty overheard her ..looked at one another ..looked back at the couple…and Broke up laughing…

Finally the conductor ..announced: “ All Aboard”…..

Marshal, Mame’ Nice to see you again…. They Boarded…got settled in….and ready for the long journey Home. The conductor walked through the cars and when he passed Matt and Kitty.. he looked at Matt  
Tapped on his Hat and said : Marshal, Got you covered. Matt just tap back.

Later on that Night…Matt Looked over at Kitty….Honey, Hungry?….Starving! Good!  
Come’ on … where to? Don’t ask questions , just come with me….Yes marshal.  
When they came to a Door…Matt turned to Kitty, Putt Both hands on her cheeks… Kit Close your Eyes!  
Close them and don’t open till I tell you too…. No Peeking!

She did what he said ..matt lead her thru the door…Into a Car lit only in candles……  
With a Beautiful set table in the center. Soft Music playing of a Dictaphone ….  
Ummm Matt, ? What is going on here? Wait.. wait… ok open your eyes….

Oh My ….Cowboy!…. What have you Done?… This is Beautiful !   
Do you like it Kit? No. what? No. what’s wrong?.. nothing   
Kitty was speechless …I mean…

…Cowboy…I LOVE IT! And I LOVE YOU !

 

Matt had ..made arrangement with the conductor, to set up this private car…for a Romantic supper…!  
It would be the Last Real Private away from everyone anywhere …..He had even had the Supper brought in   
Special…and Champaign.

After supper, they went back to the cabin, they didn’t want to be with anyone other then each other….  
All the way down the corridors you would have thought they were on a honeymoon…  
Giggling and laughing ..every time they thought someone saw them…

In their cabin, with Matt large size and tight quarters….The passion exploded…over and over and over.  
They had the next three days …to do nothing but, play and enjoy just being themselves.

 

Thursday Noon  
Train Pulled into Dodge City, Doc, Newly And Festus.. all came to greet them at the Train….  
The News had spread fast thru Dodge about the discision in Washington D.C. and there was even a reporter or two . Everyone want to know first hand all the details. As Matt came off the train,   
A lot of town folks were cheering him…. And then when Kitty.. Ascended from the Train….  
A few of the Cattlemen’s assoc. men were there with the reporter’s and while people were cheering them both.. The reporter ask : “Who’s The Woman?” Someone Special? And Kennedy, from the Cattlemen assoc. answered: That’s Miss Kitty Russell,

 

“ THE MARSHAL’S WOMAN”

 

Fini


End file.
